


They’ll figure it out

by quenoves



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confession and other things, F/M, Post s6ep10, a lot of tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quenoves/pseuds/quenoves
Summary: After Clarke is resurrected she insists on leaving back to Sanctum. Reluctantly, Bellamy, Octavia, and Gabriel follow. One thing leads to another and Bellamy and Clarke are alone in a cabin.





	They’ll figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thought I woke up with this morning about what would happen in 6x11. It’s not gonna happen I know but it’s fine.

The Children of Gabriel were on their tail now. They ran as fast as they could but because Clarke was too stubborn, she was slowing them down. 

“Octavia!”

Gabriel stops their tread suddenly and whispers something in to the brunettes ear. She nods and starts off eastward of them, running slow enough for Gabriel to catch up with her a few moments after. 

“We’ll have to separate for a little while. Wait there for three hours at most and then head back to Sanctum. If all goes well, we will see you there.” 

“Wait, wait where?”

When Bellamy spoke he voice broke a little from nervousness. He was holding onto a weak Clarke by the shoulders now. She was crouching close to the ground and heaving violently, tired. 

“Sorry. Go that way for a few kilometers. You’ll see a cabin. Octavia and I will hold them off and maybe talk some sense into them. Go!”

Bellamy took up Clarke before she could protest and carried her towards the cabin. His steps more desperate than before, afraid for the millionth time that something might happen to Clarke if he doesn’t get her to safety on time. He finally spots the cabin and takes one last sprint. 

“We’re almost there.” 

Clarke nods in response. Bellamy makes it to the door and tries the knob frantically before busting it open and walking in. He closes the door behind them and puts Clarke down. Once Clarke is standing, Bellamy gets in front of her and puts both his hands on her shoulders, grabbing them softly.

”How are you doing?”

His eyes are intense. The night moon shines little light though the windows of the cabin, but it’s enough to light his face. His face is visibly exhausted. There’s sweat stains all over him and his hair is messier than it usually is, it breaks Clarke’s heart to see him like this. 

“I’m fine, Bellamy.”

Bellamy hums in response and turns away deeper into the empty cabin. Clarke turns to look out one of the windows, signing in relief that they were safe. Safe as they can be, at least. 

“Hey, Clarke.”

Clarke turns back around to see that Bellamy has laid out a makeshift bed from the guard coat he stole. He gestures toward it with his right hand and uses his left to reach out to her. If Clarke is honest with herself, she wants to do anything but rest now. But the look on his eyes is convincing. She walks to him and takes his hand, letting him slowly lay her down onto the ground. One hand under her head and one clasped around her other, he brings her down. They linger for for a moment once she hits the floor, Bellamy over her body with his hands still in place. He swallows at the intimacy of it and gets up off of her quickly.

Clarke sighs in disappointment. It’s an impulsive reaction. She’s not sure where it came from but she ignores it all the same. They can’t cross that line. Bellamy walks to the door and sits down in front of it. 

“I’ll take care of you. Try to sleep. I assume you haven’t in days, right?”

He speaks to her without actually looking at her, finding some trash on the ground off to the side to focus on. _I can’t cross that line with her._ He has to remind himself.

”Yeah. Thank you.”

They're deathly quiet now. The forest is alive all the same and makes sounds to fill in some of the tension. The silence builds a knot in Clarke’s stomach. The knot is tightening harder by the second, threatening to snap before she finally does. 

“Come over here.”

It comes out more desperate than she intended it too. She blushes to herself, thankfull he can’t see her face very well in the darkness.

”I have to keep watch—”

”You can keep watch from here.” 

He stands up finally. He walks over carefully and sits against the wall by her, again, turning away to the door. If Clarke didn’t know Bellamy Blake she might be angry right now. She might ask him, “ _What’s your problem?”_ Only to cause him to sink into himself more. But Clarke knows Bellamy. She reaches out and grabs his hand and runs circles onto his knuckles at a steady pace. When his shoulders finally relax in response he turns back towards her and smiles. 

“I just need to keep you safe.”

His voice is low, like he’s trying to hold back tears. Clarke blinks back some of her own.

”I know.”

”I need to keep you to here, alive.”

”I know.”

”I need you.”

If there were more people in the room she might not have heard it. Clarke sits up now. She inches closer to him so that their shoulders are touching. It doesn’t seem unnatural, though. They both sit there for a while and stare into each other’s eyes. They communicate without words like they always do. They’re fine like this up until her stomach knots again and it’s not fine anymore.

”I need you.”

Bellamy chuckles.

“I know.”

He mocks her, almost breaking the tension for a moment but Clarke brings him back.

”I needed you for six years.”

Bellamy’s demeanor changes now. Guilt and worry is painted all over his face. He grips her hand tighter, suddenly afraid she’ll let go.

”Clarke, I—”

”Let me talk.” 

She’s put herself on the spot and now she doesn’t know how to continue. 

“I—I...”

She sighs in frustration and glances up to the ceiling before focusing back onto Bellamy.

”I know we are both in different places of our life now. I know this isn’t the right time. But let’s be honest with ourselves, there never is a right time.”

”Clarke what are you—”

”I know this could change things between us. Actually no, of course it wouldn’t. Nothing could ever change what we have. Gosh, I’m an idiot.”

Clarke stands up now in frustration. This conversation is going nothing like how she had practiced it in her head. She paces around the room quickly, forgetting how weak she is for a moment. Maybe this really isn’t the right time. Bellamy is still sitting down in shock.

”You know what. I’m dumb.”

She laughs to herself in embarrassment, softening her voice.

“I think I’m just a little delusional still. I’m going to try to go to sleep again.”

Clarke lays back down and turns to the side away from Bellamy before he can respond. She closes her eyes and hopes that for once she’ll actually fall asleep fast. She hears a rustle. She hopes it’s Bellamy going back to the door but then she feels someone breathing over her. She opens her eyes in resignation to face him. He’s crouching over her now, running his fingers through her hair. 

“I’m listening, princess.” 

Clarke smirks at the nickname. It reminds her of a simpler time. It also reminds her of what she can’t say. 

“I’ll tell you when this is all over.”

”How do you know it’ll ever be over?”

He has a point, she admits. Bellamy starts moving to her surprise and his body turns to lay down next to her. She’s struck by the closeness. A yearning builds inside of her to reach out and caress his face, so she does. Maybe it’s his hypnotic eyes, or his smell, or the way he glances at her lips every now and then, but she suddenly isn’t so afraid anymore.

”I want you.”

His eyebrows scrunch in confusion. _Did I hear that right?_ He wonders to himself. Clarke wants to lay there and give him the whole speech. The one she spent the last few hours since he saved her life perfecting in her head. The one about how she’s been too much of a coward to tell him the truth. She’s been to oblivious to even realize the truth. The one about how everyone she loves dies and that he makes her feel safe and happy. She can’t seem to find the strength to say it all, though.

“I want you. I need you... I love you.” 

Bellamy’s breath hitches. His mind goes numb for a moment, unable to process the confession unfolding. 

“I know she makes you happy. I respect that. But after what happened today... it’s just so obvious to me, Bellamy.” 

She stops talking now, hoping he’ll say something. She wants him to say _“It’s okay Clarke, this won’t change anything.” S_ he wants him to reassure her that she’s not selfish for admitting this. She wants to hear him say that he still needs her regardless.

”Clarke,” he starts out breathless but no where near as breathless as she was when he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Clarke feels that his lips are trying to be gentle and careful. He wants to give her the option of letting go, she thinks. Bellamy starts to pull away but she brings out her hand and pushes his head back into her. This time she is the one leading. She kisses him more sloppy than he did and more quicker. She knows he’ll regret this in a matter of time so she needs to make the most of it. She twists her hands in his curly hair, making him grunt against her mouth. In retaliation, he lets go of her lips and starts nipping at her neck. She lets out soft moans but manages to keep them quiet, aware that they are in a cabin in the middle of a forest full of people trying to kill them. 

As if the universe wanted to mock her concern, a branch cracks outside. They both start up quickly. Clarke moves to one window and peaks out while Bellamy moves to another. They stay listening and watching like that for about a minute. Bellamy speaks out first.

”I’m going to go outside and check. You stay here.”

”What the hell are you talking about?”

“This isn’t up for argument, Clarke.” 

Bellamy walks out the door and shuts it quietly. Clarke turns around to the window again. Her eyes dart around frantically looking for anything that could hurt Bellamy. Anything that could take him away from her. The door opens up again and Bellamy walks back in with a smile on his face. He stands at the entrance and bursts out laughing to her confusion. 

“What’s so funny?”

He shakes his head and stops laughing to look at her. 

”It was a rabbit.”

 _Of course it was._ Clarke rolls her eyes dumbfounded and laughs back at him. The moment is innocent and carefree. They throw their heads back cackling, forgetting that they are adults trying to save their people, forgetting that they might never have a moment of peace like this again, forgetting that they almost fucked in a cabin. Clarke settles down finally and lays back down on her side onto Bellamy’s makeshift bed and relaxes her eyes. They still have about two hours left before they can leave so she figures she’ll get some sleep in. Her eyes close and she starts to drift off. Before she can fall asleep her eyes open when she feels a body press up to her. Bellamy wraps his arm around her and nuzzles into her hair. 

“Go to sleep. We’ll figure this out later.”

He whispers into her ear. Clarke lets out a simple “Okay.” And drifts off again. She’s not sure if it’s a dream or if a part of her is still lucid but she hears him mumble something else into her ear. 

”I love you too.” 

Bellamy repeats again so she can hear him clearly. 

Clarke pretends she is asleep so she won’t have to respond. They’ll figure it all out later, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, give me feedback if you want. Excuse any grammar issues I just woke up. I forgot to mention that this was based off the cabin from the behind the scenes pics we have not seen yet...


End file.
